aliterasi
by berryargento
Summary: Ia akan tahu segalanya dengan sebelah mata, sebelum segalanya mendahului, sebelum bahkan benaknya sendiri menyadari.—umimaki.


_Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari profit apapun, Love Live! bukan milik saya._

* * *

Maki berjalan dengan ringan, ponsel ditentengnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara di tangan kiri ia memegang buku musik tempat ia menuang segalanya dalam bentuk sandi yang hanya ia dan mungkin Tuhan tahu. Konfidensi jelas di wajahnya, jelas dalam senandung yang ia lantunkan, jelas dalam sorot matanya yang melembut seraya destinasinya mendekat, semakin mudah diraih dan digenggam dengan pranala netranya. Senyum itu terus mengerucut, sempurna dan apik, ia tahu apa yang akan menantinya dan dinantinya di balik pintu tersebut.

Jam makan siang, dan itulah waktu yang sengaja mereka berdua kumpulkan bersama untuk sembari bertemu. Umi menyebutkan bahwa hari ini ia akan berada di klub panahan karena hendak berlatih untuk menghadapi kejuaraan, sehingga keinginannya yang menggebu harus ia alihkan di waktu lain; yaitu saat itu dan tidak ada lagi. Ia tahu, kadang ia merasa dirinya adalah pemaksa ulung, sebuah variabel yang hendak dibuang oleh sang senior yang mungkin saja merasa waktunya tersita percuma dengan meladeni seorang komposer setengah matang sepertinya, toh, bisa saja pemilik surai biru gemerlap itu menolak mentah karena bukanlah ia pemilik kata, ia hanya pesuruh yang dipaksa untuk menggubah huruf menjadi sarat makna, itu saja, dan Umi tidak segan memberitahu Maki bahwa ia tidak punya kemampuan untuk menulis lirik lagu.

Maki hanya akan nyengir lebar, "Kau memang senior yang menyusahkan." tukasnya.

Atap sekolah dijadikan tujuan, mengingat ruang musik tidak dibuka pada jam seperti itu. Dan tepat sesuai perkiraan, sepuluh menit dari bel keluar kelas dan Umi sudah ada di tempat tujuan, tampak menyelaraskan lirik yang sudah ditetapkan beberapa hari silam. Maki membusungkan dada, senang bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan bagiannya.

"Maki."

Satu panggilan itu lebih dari cukup baginya, menandakan ia tengah ditunggu, dinantikan.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya," Maki menunjukkan ponselnya ke udara. "Mau mendengarnya sekarang?"

Nada-nada yang ia rekam dalam format midi dan mp3 terpisah untuk kembali direka itu telah siap, dan telah melalui dua kali perombakan ulang oleh mereka berdua. Pertengkaran merupakan hal biasa, tidak ada dua insan yang bisa memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama. Dalam pembuatan lagu, ekspresi melimpah ruah dalam segala bentuk, emosi beradu menjadi sebuah hal hakiki, hingga sebuah kesepakatan terjadi; sebuah siklus rumit yang tak pelak harus dinikmati bagi mereka berdua yang bahkan bukan seorang profesional. Terkadang, mungkin, Maki merasa dirinya di masa lalu akan menertawakan dirinya yang "bermain-main" dalam ranah idola sekolah seperti ini—ia ingin sekali menjadi pemusik, penggubah nada dalam denotasi, bukan terlarut dalam mimpi yang tak pernah menuai wujud.

Maki menyodorokan bagian _earphone_ sebelah kanannya, "Dengarkanlah."

Namun.

Maki sendiri tergoyah, mendapati ia menikmati sebuah hal yang ia rasa diinderai oleh seorang komposer.

Tidak, bukanlah lantunan pujian dan segala macam komentar positif yang menyanjung, melainkan, mendengar lagunya dinyanyikan, disenandungkan, dibuat hidup dengan bantuan kata-kata.

Umi-lah yang melakukan hal itu untuknya, dan tak pelak denyut dalam dirinya menderu deras, kencang, merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa dari interaksi mereka yang sangat sempit. Maki akan mengikuti alur, menyamakan tempo dan mengikuti arah ke mana Umi membawanya berlayar, jauh menembus eksplorasi melodi yang sudah ia coba re-kreasikan dari deret kalimat demi kalimat penyadur sebuah bait yang Umi hatur.

(Sampai kapan ia harus terlena; dalam perjalanan yang begitu singkat?)

"Bagus sekali. Aku suka bagaimana kau menyambung akhir bait ini dengan bagian reff."

Maki refleks mundur, cukup kaget melihat Umi yang mendadak menoleh ke arahnya. "Tentu saja, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuatnya sebagus mungkin!" sebutnya, sedikit arogansi seperti biasa ia suarakan.

"Aku bahagia bisa terus mendengarkan musik yang kau buat, Maki," senyum itu berulas. "Semoga kita bisa membuat banyak lagu bersama seperti ini."

.

.

.

"Umi,"

"Hmm?"

"Hentikan itu, kau membuatku malu."

"E-Eh? Ma, maafkan aku."

Maki mendengus lemah, iapun bersandar di bahu Umi, menyembunyikan raut wajah penuh malunya sendiri. "Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku jatuh tanpa kau menyadarinya, hm?"

"Aku hanya berkata jujur, aku senang dengan lagu-lagumu."

"... Apa itu artinya kau menyukaiku?"

Merah sudah sampai ke ujung telinga Umi. Lagu masih melantun dan tidak berhenti. "A-Apa perlu aku mengucapkannya untuk ketiga kalinya?"

"Ti-tidak, kau hanya mengucapkan kalau kau suka laguku, itu saja."

"Aku ingin terus mendengar lagumu dan membuat lagu bersamamu, apa itu masih terdengar rancu?"

"Kubilang hentikan, aku tidak tahu lagi cara untuk menatapmu dengan tatapan lurus."

"B-barusan kau yang memintanya, Maki."

Maki melepas kekehan, sedikit meredakan pipinya yang masih saja menghangat dengan membenamkan diri pada bahu Umi, yang mungkin sekarang rona wajahnya mirip dengannya; memerah malu tak tahu apa yang harus dilaku. Pemilik surai merah itu kembali duduk tegak, manik kelabu miliknya menatap lembut Umi yang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakinya yang memulai ketukan tidak beraturan tegak lurus terhadap lantai.

Nada-nada masih bermain di latar, sesaat Maki mengelus lekuk pipi Umi meminta atensi. Ibu jari dan telunjuk itu singgah, menahan dagu sang penggubah kata dalam sapuan lemah, semula bibir Umi yang membuka kini mengatup. Kedua tangan kini selaras bergerak, membelai halus helai rambut biru dari cuping telinga yang merona selayak bara karena sentuhannya. Dipandangnya sang senior lekat, tidak ingin pergi, tidak ingin lagu itu terhenti, berhenti, atau dihentikan. Umi sejenak menahan nafas, seraya ia mendekat, tanpa melepas ikatan antara mereka berdua dan sebuah tali _earphone_ yang masih tergantung di daun telinga, menyuarakan melodi yang tak henti bersuara.

"Aku ingin terus membuat lagu denganmu," Umi mengulang, "Mendengarmu," bersama dengan jarak yang semakin terpotong, dengan dahi mereka bersinggung, "Dan berada di sisimu, seperti ini."

. . .


End file.
